Titans Kindergarten: Name Poems Two-Beast Boy's Reaction
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL! The long awaited sequel to my very first installment of the Titans Kindergarten Series: Name Poems! What will Beast Boy's reaction be when he reads the real poem Raven wrote? Will Raven even have the guts to give it to him? Will she ever leave the time out corner? Will stupid Terra finally succeed in stealing away Beast Boy? Will poor Beast Boy ever stop crying
1. Chapter 1

**INSPECTOR: Everyone today is a very special day, because I posted my very first story exactly one year ago. So in honor of that I am posting the long awaited sequel Name Poems: Beast Boy's Reaction! Thank you all for your support, and a special thanks to esmeblaise for the wonderful fan art! ENJOY!**

What had started out as a regular day at Jump City Kindergarten quickly escalated to a disaster as a green toddler cried his eyes out, and a little half demon pouted in the time out corner.

Zeek just couldn't understand why Raven would act like that. He knows that she likes to pretend that the little boy annoyed her...but deep down she truly loved the attention...just as she truly loved BB...Sighing the teen looked at the poem...how could she write this?

Raven continued to pout in her corner, even though she really wanted to cry as she heard her grass stain sob loudly. Earlier he had ran to the nap time area, where Cyborg, Kora and Dick had all tried to comfort the desolate toddler; although in the end only Zeek could calm the boy down. Which is where the boy was now. Sat in the teen's lap, who was rubbing his back as the changeling occasionally sniffled. Beast Boy's usually bright green eyes were red from crying...his normally smiling face was streaked with tears, his mouth pulled down in a frown...

Raven winced, she felt as if she had eaten too many cookies and her tummy hurt...except the pain wasn't in her stomach...it was in her chest.

As Raven watched the sniffling toddler, she caught sight of Jinx. "Pst! Jinx!" Curious, the pinkette walked over. "Could you do me a favor?"

LATER AT LUNCH

Beast Boy dejectedly made his way over to his cubby, finally being persuaded to eat something by his highschool helper. He couldn't believe that Rae would say stuff like that...he liked her so soo much...he...well he _like _liked her...and well...even though his mommy said that Rae liked him too, the little half demon had never told the smiling toddler that...but to say such mean things...like he was...obknockshiss...just thinking about it made tears come to the little boy's eyes. But BB hastily wiped them away. Nobody liked a crybaby...especially not...his Rae...

Just as he was about to grab his lunch box, Terra came bouncing over, a smirk on her face. "Hey Beast Boy!" She chirped.

Waving slightly, the boy greeted her back. "Hi Terra..."

"So, want to have lunch with me today?" The blonde singsonged. She had had a crush on the green skinned toddler ever since she first laid eyes on his gaptoothed smile, and now that that doodie head was out of the way, she finally had her chance.

As Terra began imagining riding into the candyland sunset on rainbow unicorns Beast Boy popped her fantasy as he shook his head. "No...I was...'sposed ta eat wit' Rae t'day..."

Terra stared at him gobsmacked! "But that stupid mean cuckoo's nest said all those poopie things to you! She's a-"

"Don't talk about m'Rae like that!" A sudden voice shouted. Everyone was surprised to see it came from the happy go lucky Beast Boy.

"B-but-"

"No! She...she's weal nice...and...yeah...she said mean things...but...I...I 'noyed her...so...was...m'fault...but...Don't ever talk bout m'Rae like t'at...or...I won't be your fwiend anymore!" And he grabbed his lunch box and stomped away.

As he opened his lunch box, the boy frowned as a piece of paper fell out. Curious, BB picked it up, and started to read.

G. reat friend.  
A. wesome hero.  
R. really cute.  
F. riendly.  
I. ncredible.  
E. ven though I say I don't  
L. ike him. I really  
D. o.

Smiling widely, because there was only one person who called him Garfield, the happy toddler ran to time out corner where he tackled a surprised Raven. "You sa'd you like me!" BB squealed! It was a dream come true to the little green boy, because here he was, with his Rae, and he knew that she felt the same way he did. He cuddled closer, grinning his gaptoothed grin.

Raven could only blush as her favorite toddler snuggled with her in the time out corner, not saying a single word. Because at that point...There really wasn't anything left to be said.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to all of my loyal fans! It's you guys who keep me writing, so a specail shout out to the following people!

Acorns-Lad

alienschnitzelblast

AngelsHaunting

BearGirl01

bestoknabokajkorvo

BlueReader

bratboyuno

BUTTERCUPISME

ChibiChyuugoku

Chickie-Poo

crazedduke

Crazy Pizzafan927

Curse you Perry the Platypus

Darkflames and fire

DarkkAngelll

DarkMoon515

deathdeathdeath

divinedragonchick

drgonlance36

echosong258

Elira Rose

esmeblaise

EternallyDamned0

FlaringFriendlyLover

Flinx-ikariluv10

Forever a Savior

gabylokita41

gomez-girl

GothlyRaven

Grecia427

Harmonious Wolf

HeyHeyHeyPeople

I' .

IntelligentPrincess

Jay-JayHaven0115

Kataang36

KateKinzLovesYou

kbunny10

krs3927

KuroNeko382

Kusami32

luna-nightshade

Maddielove95

Mai Mai123

mako2461

Micks22

mischievous5100

MMJrox88

Negative7Hearts

nightowlofdoom

Nkcandygirl

NobodyWriterXIII

peridottiger

Pipper Pines

Princessofmyworld2010

purpleraven23

Queen Marceline

RandomEarthling

ravenalterego

ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead

Restin Peece

RheaThePsychoticNinja

Rhett-TheBratPrince

Riley Waz Hur

Robin1996ify

SaiyanGirl616

SilentSnowLeopardNinja

Snakeking888

spazburger

Sprinxmix

Stormy Trix

SuriaBlackRaven

Tanto Storm

The-Team-Titans-Writers

TheGhost129

TheHowlingWhiteFox

thekillerrox123

Tokka who invent BeastlyRavens

TooLazyForALegitUsername

Total awesomeness 13

TriforceLink205

Tronop04

Tterit

twinguild

unknown4499

username13

violetflower43

What'sMyMotivation

Wild Imagination 7

wolfking98

Xelaric The Nobody

xoxomellowwings45xoxo

xXBlueMoonstoneXx

yunie08


End file.
